1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to appliances for striking baseball or the likes, more particularly, to an improved bat for baseball or the likes, which has an enlarged sweet striking area and a superior shock-absorbing capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
When playing a game needed appliances to strike or hit balls, such as baseball, wooden bats are most popularly used because they are the cheapest ones. However, wooden bats have numerous drawbacks, such as small sweet striking area, heavy weight and bad equilibrium. Furthermore, a wooden bat is weak and easy to break, and produces severe shocks when hitting the ball.
In comparison to wooden bats, an aluminum bat is relatively lighter in weight, and has an ideal equilibrium. Therefore, the performance of an aluminum bat is superior to conventional wooden bats, and an aluminum bat is more durable than conventional wooden bats. Further, the price of aluminum bats is reasonable. However, an aluminum bat produces shocks, noises and dents at barrel when hitting the ball. Specially, the sweet striking area of the aluminum bat as that of the wooden bat is small.
The recently developed bats made of fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) material have the ideal counterweight and equilibrium and high performance in hitting. In addition, a FRP bat has a strong structural strength, and does not break easily. However, The problems are that the FRP bat is too expensive to get a popular use, also has a small sweet striking area, and cannot absorb effectively the shock produced when hitting the ball.